the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia's Nightmare Fuel (Nex and Dreamer)
Alicia was trying to sleep, but she couldn't. Her head hurt, and her mind was wondering. She started to think, since she had free time. Not a good thing. She knew she should've tried to distract herself, but she finally had free time to relax! Now that she was here! She thought about how everyone was a monster. Monsters... She knew it was going to happen. Voices, soft at first. They got louder. She covered her ears, tearing up. They got louder, and louder, and she knew what was next. She shut her eyes right as she felt them coming.* No, no... I was doing so well... not now... *she hadn't had an attack since the twins were born... she didn't want to have one now!* no, no, no...! Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex was walking through the halls as usual whens he didn't work for secruity purposes when she heard it and opened the door. "Yes?" Alicia Ghast: *the young woman was curled up, her hands tight over her ears and her eyes shut, tears rolling down her face* Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex seemed to change. She walked inside and kneeled down beside her. "Hey, look at me. Don't focus on anything else but the sound of my voice and my face. Push everything else in your mind away" She knew what to do, having done this with Dreamer. Alicia Ghast: *she looked at Nex, tears in her eyes. The Creatures were behind her, and the girl shut her eyes again* I c-can't! Miss-Dreamerkat: "Don't see anything else, just listen to the sound of my voice. Focus your will on to it don't let them close in on you. Just focus on my voice Alicia. Focus of me" Nex said seriously and calmly. Alicia Ghast: *Alicia tried hard to do as she was told. She almost calmed down when she felt one right behind her, she could almost feel it breathing down her neck. She cried out, then hugged Nex, whimpering helplessly* Miss-Dreamerkat: "Ignore everything else. There are no creatures" Nex hugging her. "It's all fake. Focus on me" Alicia Ghast: If they're fake then why are they talking to me?! Why is one right behind me, about to stab me?! *the girl's voice was furious, desperate* Miss-Dreamerkat: "Look at me. They aren't there, it's your imagination." Nex held Alicia's face in her hands forcing her to stare at her gold eyes. "There is nothing going to stab you in the back!" Nex called growing annoyed. Alicia Ghast: *Alicia shut her eyes tight and shoved Nex hard, sobbing* th-they're m-mad at you... Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex sighed chakrams summoned. "Do you think they can kill me?" She asked when she froze as the moon light hit her having been blocked by clouds and cursed. Seeing the light of the full mom caused Nex to drop them and they faded as she held her head and roared. Alicia Ghast: N... Nex...? *the creatures started to Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer opens the door throws nex out as she transformed and shut herself in. "Sorry about that. I was patrolling when i heard the roars" Alicia Ghast: *Alicia sniffled* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer turned toward her, she was panting and her bandages were off. Which was quite rare as of late. "Are you alright?" She asked. Alicia Ghast: No... *she rubbed her eyes, the voices coming back* n-not again... Miss-Dreamerkat: "Hmm?" Dreamer asked surprised. Alicia Ghast: *she covered her ears* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer was surprised as she knelt down. "What's the matter" Alicia Ghast: *she started to cry* the Creatures... Miss-Dreamerkat: "Creatures?" Dreamer asked. Alicia Ghast: *she nodded* Miss-Dreamerkat: "What sort of creatures?" Dreamer asked. Alicia Ghast: They... kinda glow... and... Obtained From Alicia's Nightmare Fuel Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:Potential